


Taste of Betrayal

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: In which Lloyd makes hot(?) chocolate for Zelos and the two have light bantering.





	Taste of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie... I was afraid to move this mover from ff account because I thought it would be weird to post a Christmas fic outside of Christmas

The snow fell outside and nipped at the noses of the people who walked outside. It was a chilly winter's day and Lloyd and Zelos were enjoying themselves inside in warmth and comfort. Bundled up snugly by the fire with a book Zelos sat. Christmas was coming up and he needed to think of a gift to get for his best friend. Something useful.

"Zelos, I made hot chocolate." Lloyd came into the foyer holding two cups.

Zelos looked at the cups specutavly. "Is it really hot, Lloyd?" The chosen held on his name and he watched his friend roll his eyes.

"...Yes..."

Zelos sat up in his seat. "Why did you pause?"

Lloyd's mouth dropped. "I did not."

"Don't betray my trust, man!" Zelos shouted dramatically. "Every time you betray my trust it cuts deep."

Lloyd laughed "Sorry. I'll be sure not to lie. Wouldn't want to get on Santa's bad side this close to Christmas."

Zelos's attitude shifted. "Oh, sure! Now, you care about Santa."

Lloyd sighed and sipped from one of the two cups. "Is this about what happened last week? I said I was sorry."

Zelos was annoyed thinking back on last week's fiasco. "I had a whole routine and everything." He crossed his arms and pouted. "All you had to do was sit on my lap. Then, you betrayed me and I looked like an idiot."

Lloyd cringed. "Zelos, it was weird."

"But, the ladies would have loved it! I'm telling you girls love bromance." Zelos leaned back in the chair.

Lloyd could not understand for the life of him why Zelos had thought it had been a good idea. "The Santa suit was creepy."

"I was sexy."

"You looked like an idiot."

"Because, my head elf didn't back me up!"

"The elf suit was stupid."

Zelos paused. "You were just worried about what Colette thought."

Lloyd sipped from his cup again. "I was not!"

"Was too."

This went on back and forth a few minutes.

"It's so cute how you keep pretending. How 'bout next time you be Santa. You've already got the red outfit." But, fitting on Lloyd's lap might be hard.

"I'm not having this conversation again!" Lloyd placed a cup on the end table. "It's stupid and weird. End of story."

Zelos pointed out how many people still came to sit on his lap at the party and Lloyd turned red. "Did you want private Santa time?" He flashed a grin and the poor teen shook his head and walked away. Zelos took a sip of the hot chocolate and frowned. "It's not hot!"

"Well, then maybe you should it drink before we fight!" He heard from the other room.

Zelos tasted the lukewarm hot chocolate and smiled. Yeah, for Christmas he was getting Lloyd a thermometer. With a long sip he sighed in contentment. Tastes like betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you  
> https://www.patreon.com/felinis  
> Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
> ko-fi.com/felinisfeloney


End file.
